


Witchcraft

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You're having a Netflix night with your favorite witch!





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Tumblr for @wayward-mirages Rat Pack Challenge. My song was Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra.

_Those fingers in my hair_  
_That sly come hither stare_  
 _That strips my conscience bare_  
 _It's witchcraft._  
  
_And I've got no defense for it_  
 _The heat is too intense for it._  
 _What good would common sense for it do?_  
  
_'Cause it's witchcraft_  
 _Wicked witchcraft_  
 _And although I know it's strictly taboo_  
  
_When you arouse the need in me_  
 _My heart says yes indeed in me_  
 _Proceed with what your leading me to_  
  
_It's such an ancient pitch_  
 _But one I wouldn't switch_  
  
_'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_  
  
  
_'Cause it's witchcraft_  
 _That crazy witchcraft_  
  
_And although I know it's strictly taboo_  
 _When you arouse the need in me_  
 _My heart says yes indeed in me_  
 _Proceed with what your leading me to..._  
 _It's such an ancient pitch_  
 _But one that I would never switch_  
 _'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

 

 

“Are you coming or do I have to start alone?” you yelled from your room through the bunker.

It felt like you had been waiting for ten years for Rowena and you wanted to finally start your Netflix night.

 

You and Rowena had been together for about a year now and you invited her to move into the bunker with you. Your brothers weren't okay with her moving in at first, but Sam and Dean weren't the only Men of Letters heirs since you were their “little” sister.

 

And since she moved in you regularly made your Netflix nights and nothing, except emergencies, could prevent that.

 

“Finally!” you said seeing her coming through the door with a big bowl of popcorn.

 

“So impatient!”she said with her strong accent that you loved so much to hear, sitting down next to you as she sat the bowl in front of you on the bed.

 

You laid your head on her shoulder and she placed her arms around you, pulling you into her and leaning back so you both leaned against the headboard of your bed while she started your first movie.

 

After a while you felt Rowena’s fingers wandering through your hair, she always starting doing this and you enjoyed letting her.

 

You looked at her smiling “You know, I'm so happy that I met you and everything's working so well. And that even if they would never admit, my brothers are liking you. You sure you don't secretly cast a spell on us ?” you laughed.

 

“Me too, who would thought an old witch like me would find love again?” she smiled at you. “And of course I would never use witchcraft on you, except when you want me to.” she teasingly said now grinning.

 

“You could teach me how the magic stuff works. I mean if you want to and if there are not any rules or something against it.” you told her. It's not like you've never been interested in it but you just didn't have the courage to ask until now. You didn't want her to think you're just using her to get information.

 

“Sam and Dean are probably going to kill me if I do this.” she laughed. “But I like the idea and annoying them a bit and if you want me to we can start whenever you want.”  
  
“My brothers don't have a say in it.” you smiled. “and if they're trying to kill you I'm sure you already taught me some spell to turn them into cute little cats. Imaging Dean sneezing because of himself.” you said and you both laughed.

 

“I can teach you a quick spell now.” she said.

“Oh yeah? What spell?” you teasingly answered.

“Yes, it's a love spell, it's quick and easy and you don't need any ingredients, just three words.” she explained looking you in the eyes.

“Oh can it be that I already know that spell?” you asked already knowing.

“Yes, but it can never be bad to repeat it, of course both parties have to do the spell and both on free will.” she said.

You cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her, not too short or too long, just the perfect kiss only you both could share.  


“ I love you Rowena, there's really no nicer witch than you.” you said smirking at her when you to broke apart.

“And I love you too Y/N. There's no nicer soon to be witch than you, well, actually witch if we count that as your first spell.” she said and you both chuckled, happily cuddling together again to finish your movie and starting the next ones in one of those many movie nights.

 

 


End file.
